Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation are complex. Typically, subterranean operations involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling the wellbore at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation.
Modern oil field operations demand a great quantity of information relating to the parameters and conditions encountered downhole. Such information may include characteristics of the earth formations traversed by the borehole and data relating to the size and configuration of the borehole itself. The collection of information relating to conditions downhole, which commonly is referred to as “logging,” can be performed by several methods, including wireline logging, measurement-while-drilling (MWD), logging-while-drilling (LWD), drillpipe conveyed logging, and coil tubing conveyed logging. A variety of logging tools are available for use with each of these methods. These logging tools may be used to perform wellbore imaging. Wellbore imaging is an important aspect of drilling and geosteering when performing subterranean operations.
The variations in formation properties around the wellbore may be used to obtain information regarding ongoing operations such as, for example, dip angle and direction of the formation the wellbore is cutting through. For instance, dip angles may be obtained from a wellbore density image and compared with real geosteering data as a method of quality control. Moreover, drilling engineers may predict what the wellbore images may look like prior to drilling the wellbore and may use that information to assist the drilling team in evaluating the applicability of various imaging tools for the particular well and depositional environment.
It is, therefore, desirable to develop reliable methods and systems to perform wellbore image forward modeling for homogenous properties of a formation that is traversed by the wellbore. Typical forward modeling methods simulate a logging tool's responses to formation properties. As a result, the modeling results are highly dependent upon the particular logging tool design and related physics theory. It is desirable to obtain modeling results that are not dependent upon a particular logging tool.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and are not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.